El niño y el demonio
by Roger4612
Summary: Nunca olvidaría aquella noche, ni esa Luna roja.(ONE-SHOT)


**El Niño y el Demonio**

Había un par de ojos que nunca lo perdían; con su cabello corto moreno y esa tez pálida, casi nívea, siempre encontraba un recobeco entre las casas o los árboles para observarlo. Él no hacía gran cosa; solía pasar el tiempo entrenando con sus shurikens, o realizando ejercicios físicos. A veces, se sentaba en el columpio ubicado frente a la Academia y pasaba horas allí; sin comer, ni beber, ni hablar con nadie.

A Hinata le gustaba. No podía asegurarlo, pero creía que había sido desde un principio. Tampoco estaba muy segura de porqué, pero como le había explicado con dulzura una de sus tías, las cuestiones del corazón no siempre correspondían a la lógica.

Todos los días pensaba sobre acercarse a él, hablarle...pero de tan solo pensar en lo que su padre diría si se enteraba de que se veía con el chico más despreciado del pueblo, un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo. Un día, sin embargo, se le presentó una insólita oportunidad.

Aquella tarde, después de la Academia, Naruto siguió un camino diferente; en lugar de atravesar la avenida principal, como era lo habitual, se desvió por un callejón. Hinata, ansiosa y llena de intriga, lo siguió a una prudente distancia.

Poco a poco, ambos dejaron atrás los comercios, las ferias, las casas de los aldeanos, y se adentraron en un barrio silencioso. Hinata, de pronto, se sintió francamente asustada; no conocía aquel lugar, ni entendía porqué nadie transitaba por allí. Claro que en la Aldea existían dos o tres barrios abandonados, pero eran viejos centros de comercio. En cambio, aquel sitio tenía una clara arquitectura aristocrática; las paredes estaban construidads con cantos rodados, y las casas eran de madera fina, con jardines adornados y de flora variada. Tranquilamente podría haber sido el hogar del clan Hyuuga, de no ser por el hecho de que el lugar estaba desierto y descuidado, y porque en las paredes cada tanto se encontraba un símbolo en forma de abanico rojo y blanco.

Casi no se había dado cuenta, pero la luz del sol empezaba a menguar. De repente sintió el impulso de irse, de dar marcha atrás y huir de aquel lugar tétrico; pero algo en su interior la detuvo. En parte podía ser curiosidad, pero también notaba una energía interna que la impulsaba a seguir; no solo quería saber que hacía Naruto, sino que sentía la necesida de demostrarse a sí misma que podía dominar su miedo. Y entonces, pasó.

Esa fuerza que lentamente había ido creciendo en su interior explotó súbitamente; de pronto, las sombras se apartaron, y todo se volvió vulnerable frente a sus ojos.

Por primera vez experimentaba su byakugan, y se sentía tan cómoda como si hubiese nacido viendo de esa forma. Dichosa, entera, decidió alcanzar finalmente al chico rubio.

Su silueta ya no se distinguía, pero a lo lejos podía ver el chackra del niño. Corrió siguiendo aquella llama, sin importarle ya el lugar lúgubre que la rodeaba. La llama crecía a cada paso que Hinata daba, y de a poco la figura de Naruto empezaba a divisarse; pero entonces, se percató de algo extraño. El chackra, hasta aquel momento pacífico, de pronto empezó a cobrar una potencia ardiente y furiosa.

Hinata lentamente se detuvo, mientras una corriente helada inundaba su cuerpo. Al rededor de Naruto, una enorme energía colorada se arremolinaba violentamente; el chacrka parecía surgir a los pies del chico, adoptando la forma de pequeñas burbujas que ascendían hasta sumarse al remolino que lo no podía moverse. Jamás, en su breve vida, había presenciado una fuerza tan terrorífica; tan cargada de desprecio.

En medio de aquel torrente, Naruto giró la cabeza y la miró; la chica notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Él la observaba calmado, incluso esbozaba una leve sonrisa:

-Tú eres Hinata,¿Verdad?

Asintió mecánicamente.

-Lo sabía; él me dijo que nos estábas siguiendo.

-¿Él?-balbuceó la niña.

Naruto asintió y señaló hacia arriba. Hinata alzó la cabeza, y lo vio: aquel violento chacrka se había condensado en un rostro alargado, con orejas puntiagudas y una mandíbula repleta de dientes filosos.

-No tengas miedo, es un amigo.

Entonces, la cabeza flotante se inclinó hacia abajo y posó sus ojos en Hinata. El mundo pareció disolverse en torno a la niña; sólo quedaba ella, sola con aquel ser que la miraba como un bocado apetitoso.

Naruto dio un paso hacia ella, y Hinata inconscientemente saltó hacia atrás; profirió un grito angustioso y salió corriendo por donde había venido.

Nunca olvidaría aquella noche, en la cuál había descubierto el mayor secreto de la Hoja. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, empapada en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza, la Luna llena dominaba el cielo, roja y misteriosa.


End file.
